


Festival of Life

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Drugged Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Romance, Sex Pollen, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash are visiting an alien world during their yearly 'Festival of Life'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, Prompts: shy, sex pollen, aliens made them do it, first time, tipsy, ogle, blatant desire

Sam giggled as she stumbled out of the hut, followed by a group of equally happy women. She took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of flowers that was in the air. It was still early summer, but the air was already pleasantly warm, despite the sun having set some hours ago.  
  
It was by no means dark - it was time for this world's yearly 'Festival of Life', and coloured lamps hung everywhere.  
  
She spotted Martouf/Lantash and the rest of her team, sitting together with several of the villagers, clearly laughing and having fun.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Sam yelled and waved at them. "Having fun?"  
  
The others turned towards her.  
  
" _Wow_ , Sam, nice outfit!" Daniel said, smiling happily.  
  
"You look very beautiful, Samantha," Martouf told her.  
  
" _Awesome_ , Carter!" O'Neill grinned and took a drink from his glass. "Totally cool and, very, ah, _pretty_! Yeah, that's what you are!"  
  
"Indeed, it is a nice dress, Major Carter. I must say it is quite different from your normal attire," Teal'c observed.  
  
"Thanks!" Smiling, she turned around in front of them, wiggling her hips a little and showing off the slit that went along the side of her dress, almost all the way up her thigh. Her top only just covered her breasts, leaving her midriff bare. Again giggling, she bowed deeply for them, thus giving them all a nice view of her cleavage.  
  
Teal'c frowned, finding her behaviour unusual, though to be honest, she was not the only one behaving strangely - everyone else seemed to do that. Everyone but himself - even the Tok'ra Martouf seemed affected, as strange as that sounded. While Martouf was almost always friendly, he could often come off as somewhat aloof, but right now he was drinking and laughing with the others. Well, _right_ now he was focusing his attention of Sam.  
  
"Please, my friends, have some more of the sua'h wine - and some cake and fruit!" One of the local men said, smiling as he made a sweeping gesture across the overflowing table. "This part of the 'Festival of Life', has only just started, and it will be a long and delightful night. See, the women have finished dressing in their finest, and are coming to join us - including the young woman from your group!"  
  
They all accepted more of the wine and other refreshments - except for Teal'c, who did not drink alcohol and asked for water instead.  
  
Smiling widely, Martouf shamelessly ogled Sam. "Come, sit here with me, Samantha!" He said, rather more forward than usually, and patted the bench beside him.  
  
"Happily!" She gingerly climbed over the low back of the bench and sat down beside him, draping an arm around him and giggling again. "You look _so_ attractive...have I...have I told you? You _always_ do!"  
  
Martouf smiled at Sam, surprised at her admission, but obviously pleased.  
  
"Carter!" O'Neill admonished, then turned his attention to a young local woman who had just thrown her arms around him from behind. "Hel-lo, _beauty_!"  
  
The woman kissed him, giggling. "I like you! I am Olanna, but you may call me beauty if you wish! I have picked _you_ for this evening and night. Do you accept?"  
  
"Oh?" He looked confused, then suddenly laughed. "Of course, I accept! I'm Jack O'Neill... _Jack_. Come and sit here with...with me and sh...chare my drink...Olanna." He took another swig and pointed at his lap.  
  
Pleased, she sat down with him, embracing him and kissing his cheeks, before going on to his mouth.  
  
\-----  
Two young women, both looking excited and more than a little tipsy, approached Daniel and Teal'c, giggling and whispering to each other.  
  
The oldest pushed the youngest forward, and she walked up to Daniel, blushing, and kissed him on the head. He looked up at the beautiful dark-haired woman. She had the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen, and at first he was too mesmerized to speak. The woman giggled and quickly, _daringly_ , kissed him on the mouth. "Hi, cutie. My name is Yunna. Uh, are you available for...for, ah, the evening and the night?" She blushed again.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure!" Daniel said, grinning foolishly. Some distant part of his mind told him he should not just accept an offer like that, but he quickly pushed any concerns aside. "Absolutely!" He pulled her down beside him and kissed her.  
  
\-----  
"I am Reha. Who might you be, handsome stranger?" The woman looked lust-fully at Teal'c, clearly appreciating his size and build.  
  
"I am Teal'c."  
  
"Teal'c." She giggled. "I think you need more sua'h wine." She kissed him on the head.  
  
"I do not consume alcohol."  
  
"Oh - but it is part of our tradition for this festival!" Reha pouted. "Does that mean you also does not wish to indulge in, ah, _other_ activities?"  
  
Teal'c looked at her for a moment, then at his friends who were clearly 'indulging' themselves. He frowned, then smiled a little, turning back towards the beautiful woman. "No, it does not. Please, Reha, sit and share some fruit with me."  
  
\-----  
"I feel _wonderful_!" Sam giggled again and took a long drink from her glass, before leaning even closer to Martouf, kissing him on the ear. "Have you sscheen Daniel and the Colonel - and _Teal'c_! It's so ty...typical! Always _chasing_ the local women, while I'm getting _nothing_! That's _so_ unfair, don't you think?"  
  
"Uh, yes, very." Martouf agreed, having difficulties focusing on anything but Sam, who was pressing her warm, soft body against him.  
  
Distracted, he held out his glass and allowed one of the villagers to fill it, and Sam did the same. He took a drink from it, then one more. It really tasted very good, but from the way everyone was behaving, he suspected it was very strong.  
  
*It _is_ strong, and it contains something else as well,* Lantash told him. *I am having difficulties negating the effect on our bodies.*  
  
*I thought I felt more drunk than I should, given the amount I have imbibed.*  
  
*Well, you have had quite a lot, and you _are_ drunk - and libidinous...* Lantash remarked. *As am I. Aphrodisiac of some kind, I suspect. _Gonach Kresh'ha'taaka_!*  
  
*Language...* Martouf admonished, his attention once again drawn to Sam, who was now caressing his back.  
  
*Samantha is obviously affected, judging from her unusual behaviour.*  
  
*Perhaps, right now I find her behaviour very pleasing.*  
  
*She is talking to us. Focus!*  
  
"Fortunately, _you_ are here with me!" Sam continued, happily. "Have I...have I ever told you, that every time I see you, I feel like kissing you...until we're both out of breath? I always hurry to the gate when there's an un...unscheduled activation - hoping it's you. It's so hard keeping my hands off you..." She giggled. " _Much_ too hard!" She slid her right hand up his back to his neck, and placed her left hand on one of his thighs. "How often I've stood there..." She licked his ear, "...and pretended to be proper and...and correct, and all I ever wanted was to drag you off to some secluded spot and have my way with you!" She whispered into his ear.  
  
Martouf gasped as she continued touching him, then looked shyly at her, not having expected this admission from her. "Samantha...as happy as I am to hear that...uh, you're not yourself. I fear you will reg..."  
  
"Shhhh..." She pressed her lips against his to silence him. Slowly, she moved her mouth over his, sucking on his lower lip, pressing her tongue against his mouth and demanding access.  
  
Martouf made a soft moan and gave in, unable to resist the woman he and Lantash felt such love and desire for. He threw his arms around her and the kiss deepened, quickly growing more passionate.  
  
When they finally let go, they were both out of air. Sam smiled, and suggestively licked her lips.  
  
Deciding she needed some refreshment, she grabbed her glass and emptied it, never taking her eyes of Martouf. Suddenly she became aware of the music having changed, and turned to see several of the locals dancing. She rose from the bench, but had to steady herself, feeling dizzy. That did not stop her, though.  
  
"Come, Martouf! Let's go have fun!" She urged, grabbing his hand and pulling at him.  
  
Her skirt had slid aside enough that he could see her entire left thigh. As well, her top was askew, and one of her breasts had slipped out.  
  
Martouf stared at her with blatant desire, but eventually managed to point at her breasts. She blushed, then winked at him as she righted the top. Martouf grabbed his glass and drained it - while Lantash scolded him for drinking even more of the aphrodisiac. Did he not realise they were having difficulties refraining from ravishing Samantha already? How would the hide their body's reaction when they stood up? Martouf pointed out that she did not seem to mind any advances from their side, which Lantash had to admit was probably true.  
  
"I will happily go with you, Samantha!" He got up and stumbled a little as he hurried after her, then suddenly grinned foolishly. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind, but realised he was too drunk. He grinned again.  
  
Lantash demanded control, insisting he would do better, and Martouf gave it to him at once.  
  
"Are you coming?" Sam called, waiting for them a short distance ahead.  
  
"Of course, Samantha." He smiled at her, ogling her breasts, which were once again threatening to escape their confinements - at the same time trying to ignore Martouf who was telling him not to use the voice distortion. Distracted by all of that, he stumbled over someones jacket, and managed to fall on what was fortunately soft ground.  
  
*You call _that_ doing better?* Martouf 'snorted', mentally.  
  
*You distracted me.* Lantash insisted.  
  
"Lantash!" Sam ran to him as quickly as she could, almost falling over her own feet. She kneeled beside him. "Are you all right, sweetie?" She gently stroked his cheek.  
  
He attempted not to look at her breasts, which were directly in front of him, since she leaned towards him. "I am well, Samantha - especially now."  
  
Sam helped him up, throwing her arms around him as soon as they stood. They kissed, passionately, and Sam pressed herself to him, rubbing against him. "I want you, Lantash." She whispered, thrusting suggestively against his rapidly hardening shaft.  
  
Lantash made a hoarse sound and gave her a hard kiss, before he lifted her up in his arms and looked around for a place where they could be alone. He spotted a barn not far away, and hurried towards it, carrying the happily giggling and very libidinous Sam who kept kissing and touching him.  
  
\-----  
He stepped through the door to the barn, and gazed around in the semi-darkness. Some light from all the lanterns and fires outside penetrated through the door and various cracks, and it was enough light for him to spot large stacks of hay. Pleased, he walked to the nearest and put Sam down.  
  
She began tearing at his clothing, her difficulties with the alien fastenings of the clothing he had been given made worse by her intoxication and arousal. Frustrated, she merely pushed his clothing up, giving her access to the naked skin of his stomach. She slid one of her hands over him, enjoying the feeling of soft, warm skin over hard muscles. Using her other hand, she cupped his hard erection, fondling it through his pants. Lantash shuddered at the pleasure of her caresses, and for a few moments he merely stood there with closed eyes, enjoying her ministrations.  
  
Sam pulled at his belt again, and tried to get her hand under it. Lantash sighed, and took hold of both her hands. "Let me."  
  
She nodded, stepping back a little. Lantash quickly unclasped his belt, unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it aside. Sam watched eagerly as he kicked off the soft sandals, opened his pants, and began pushing them down. She quickly started pulling off her own clothing, not wanting to lose any time they could be naked together - and having sex. She could not remember when she had last felt this horny.  
  
Lantash stood naked before her, and she gazed admiringly at him. He was even more attractive than she remembered from Jolinar's memories. "Oh, wow, Lantash, you're so sexy..." Sam said, as she allowed her skirt to fall to the ground, joining the skimpy top.  
  
"I am pleased you approve." He smiled, staring shamelessly at her now naked body. His gaze lingered at her breasts, before continuing to her stomach, her legs, the area where her legs joined... "You are so beautiful..." he said, hoarsely.  
  
"Thanks!" She blushed. "And I very much approve." She groaned softly, letting one of her hands slide between her legs. " _Fuck_ , I'm horny! Lantash, Martouf - I need you, please, I..."  
  
Before she could say anything more he had closed the short distance between them in a few steps, and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. He ran his hands over her shoulders, down her back, to her ass, lifting her up and pressing her to him.  
  
Sam moaned and wrapped her legs around him, rubbing herself against his very hard cock, making Lantash gasp in turn. He put her down on the hay, lying down over her immediately and again kissed her deeply, his tongue tangling with hers. She embraced him tightly, then slid one of her hands down to his ass, and the other to his neck, starting to pleasure Lantash directly through the skin, remembering how from Jolinar.  
  
"Samantha!" Lantash groaned. His hands roved over her body, roughly fondling her breasts, rubbing her nipples to an aching hardness.  
He slid a hand down between her legs, feeling how wet she was. Spreading her labia, he slipped a finger inside, pumping gently and making Sam buck against his hand. He grinned, pleased with her reaction, then gave in to Martouf's wish for control.  
  
Martouf continued what Lantash had started, pleasuring Sam, rubbing a finger against her clit. He kept stroking it, while pumping one, then two fingers into her; leaning down, he kissed and sucked at her nipples. "Sweet Samantha..." He murmured.  
  
Sam panted, arching her body under the sweet torture, pushing herself against his hand, her desire for him almost burning out of control. "Martouf... _please_ , no more..." She whimpered, swallowing hard. "Stop...teasing me... _please_...fuck me. Thrust that big cock of yours into me - make me come!"  
  
Unable to resist any longer, Martouf groaned and spread her folds, pushing into her, thrusting hard.  
  
Using her legs, Sam pulled him towards her at the same time as he thrust into her, and he sank deeply. They both gasped from the sensation, and Martouf held very still for a few moments. Partially to allow her to get used to the fullness, but mostly to stop himself from coming. With Sam writhing and moaning under him, it was so very tempting to just give in and ride her hard and fast, as he really wanted, but he knew he would not last long that way.  
  
Hoping Lantash would better be able to control their reaction, he gave control to his symbiote.  
  
Lantash began thrusting into Sam, slowly, shallow at first. She arched up to meet each of his thrusts, doing her best to increase the speed, pulling him to her and making him enter her deeper and harder.  
  
He felt his control slipping, and moaned deeply as he felt everything except Sam become clouded in a haze of lust. He started moving faster, riding her harder. Sam made soft sounds of pleasure, as she continued meeting his thrusts.  
  
Sam whimpered, then cried out as she came hard, bucking under him, her pussy contracting around his shaft. Already very close to coming, the extra sensation made Lantash gasp, his eyes flashing from the intense feelings of love and lust. He pounded into her a few more times before he moaned softly, shuddering against her as he pumped his seed into her.  
  
Panting heavily, they lay together for some time until their breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Lantash kissed her warmly before he rolled off her and pulled her to him. Sam smiled and made a satisfied sound, snuggling against him.  
  
They soon fell asleep beside each other.


End file.
